Another TimeTraveler?
by Ichingo
Summary: Kagome comes home for a well-needed visit with her family & friends.While in the library she makes a shocking discovery.Chap 3 up (finally!)
1. Default Chapter

Another Time-Traveler?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inu Yasha (if i did i wouldn't be writing for fanfiction!)  
  
  
Chap.1  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be gone this long!!!! I've got to get back before my family and friends start to worry!" Kagome argued."Besides i've got a huge test to study for!"  
  
"Fine then, go, see if we care!" Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
Shippo and Miroku shout in unison "Speak for yourself!!!!"  
  
"Eeeeehhhhhhh????Grrrrrrr!"  
  
"Oh, come on! I'll be back in three days!" Kagome said "But i'll miss you!" *sniff* *sniff*  
  
She hugs Miroku (grrrrrrr!!!!!!)and Shippo. She goes to hug Inu, hesitates, then shakes his hand.   
  
"Goodbye!"she shouts to everyone, then climbs down the well and dissappears into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in her time, Kagome climbs up the well. * I wish Inu Yasha wouldn't be so selfish! Doesn't he know i need to see my family too?!?*  
  
She finally makes it out of the well, "Ahhhhhh" she sighs as she gets a glimpse of the sunlight coming through the doors of the building."It's good to be back." Then she sets off towards her house in a sprint.  
  
As she walks through the doors of her house she is greeted by her family. They were just as glad to see her as she was to see them. However, other than the reunion, it was a pretty uneventful night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome!!" one of her friends shouts. "Oh, hey!"  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"she asks with concern.  
  
"Ummm, kind of. What was wrong with me this time?" Kagome replies with a sweat drop starting to form on her forehead.   
  
They walk off to school together, caching up on the time they missed while she was away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Between classes Kagome decides to take a trip to the library to grabsome books to study and some for pleasure  
  
Kagome's footsteps echoed through the empty school library. She dragged her fingers along the old, dusty books as she walked down the aisle.*Why aren't there any good books here????* she thought to herself, with frustration.  
  
"Ohhhh........ what's this?" she asked (to no one in particular), pulling a book from the shelf.   
  
"What the....!" she exclaimed when her eyes met those of Inu Yasha. There he was, on the cover of the book!!! 


	2. What?

Disclaimer: i do not like to bring up my failures, but *sniff*, i do not own the characters of Inu Yasha :(  
  
  
Chap.2  
  
"W-wha- what the?????" Kagome stuttered out loud, though no one was around "Why is Inu Yasha on the cover of a book in modern  
time? I've got to hurry back to them and see if anybody might know an answer!"  
  
She slung her book-bag off her shoulder and hastily shoved the book inside. *I'm sure no one will mind if i don't check it  
out at the desk, it doesn't even have a library code!* and with that she ran out of the library and straight to the well,   
leaving a note, on the kitchen door, to her family;  
  
"Dear Mom,  
Sorry to have to go so soon, an emergancy came up! I'll try and be back shortly but just in case, i wanted to tell  
  
you that I love you!  
  
Lots of Love,   
Kagome"  
  
It was kind of sloppy but heart-felt none the less.  
  
She jumped down the well and landed at the bottom with a thump. Back in the feudal era, she scaled the thick vines that cover  
the sides only to have her eyes meet the familiar surroundings of home. "WOW! They've neatened things up a bit around here!   
Oh wait, i'm still at home." A sweatdrop sank down her forehead. "Hey, wait why can't i go back? Oh right, the jewel shard!"  
  
She dashed to her house, quick as possible, and burst in the front door "Hey mom, i'm back already." she said sarcastically,  
assuming her mother had read the note.  
  
Taking it seriously, her mother asked "Oh, that's great sweety! Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh nevermind! What you do need to know though, is that i must return."  
  
"My little girl! I feel like i hardly get to see you anymore!" A tear came to her eye,"My baby's all grown up!"she said as  
she spread her arms for a hug, and embraced Kagome.  
  
Behind her mother's back, she looked at her watch," I love you too,   
mom!"she smiled, as did her mom and for a moment they shared a special bond.  
  
"Not to ruin the moment or anything mom, but i should probably get going now."Kagome interrupted.  
  
"I understand, sweety. Run along,now!".She patted her daughters back as she ran to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After looking through her jewelry box, her closet, all of her dresser drawers, and her entire desk, Kagome plopped down on  
her bed, exhausted."I just don't know where it could be!"she declared. "I know this is no time to rest, but i'm pooped!"  
  
She turned over on her side adn as she did, she felt a small, smooth ball brush against her hand, "Don't tell me it was   
around my neck the whole time! Geez, i feel like an idiot!"  
  
Slowly, she got up from her resting spot and walked out of her room, turning off her lights as she left.  
  
"Bye mom, love you!" she called out as she left the house. "Bye pumpkin!"  
  
As she walked to the well she thought to herself * I can't believe i did all that and it was around my neck the whole time!*  
Her pace quickened, then she came to a halt,*Wait a minute! The whole time, then how come i couldn't get back to feudal   
Japan?????"  
  
  
A/N: hey, i know it takes me a while to post stories( and mostly my stories aren't really worth the wait!) but pu-lease   
review, flame me, i don't care, just review.(i'm sure i can make use of the flames-- Oh Kiiiiiikyyyooooo, where are you   
^_^ * evil grin*) Review!!!!! *puppy face* 


	3. Reunited

Discalimer: OK,OK, i don't own Inu Yasha and company!!  
  
  
Chap. 3 (finally!)  
  
She pondered the thought as she climbed down the familiar wall of th well. *Strange, really strange! Well, let's see what   
will happen this time!* Kagome thought as she landed with a ~thump~ on the dirt floor.  
  
Climbing up slowy and timidly she thought out loud "Please!! Please let this be right!"  
  
"Feh! Let what be right? What are you pleading for this time, wench?" came the customary voice of Inu fom over the well   
wall.  
  
Never had Kagome been so glad to hear it! She scrambled up what remained of the vine-covered wall and jumped up to be  
welcomed back by everyone. "I'm so glad to be back here with everybody! I missed you all so much!!" They all agreed except   
Inu.  
  
"What are you talking about, you've only been gone for two days!! Feh, i hardly even noticed!"   
  
"Don't be so cold, Inu Yasha! Kagome, we all missed you too!" Sango said to Kagome, noticing tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Thanks SANGO!" she replied, glaring harshly at Inu, drying her eyes. (In the background: "What? Come on, STOP IT, i didn't   
mean it HARSHLY or anything. OWWWWW!" says an Inu trying to fight off a little kitsune and a monk.)  
  
"I dunno, maybe Inu was right, i was only gone for two days but...but, i was scared!" stuttered Kagome. "I thought i would   
never see you guys again!"  
  
"Why would you think that, Kagome?" asked a scared Shippo.  
  
She replied "Well, for some strange reason i couldn't get through the well, jewel shard and everything! I missed you all so   
badly!"  
  
It seemed for once Inu had feelings,"We would come and get you!"he said "I'd go kill a demon with a jewel shard and we'd   
all come and rescue you! There would be no point in continuing the search without you!" He said seriouslyWhen he finished,   
he embraced her.  
  
Startled, she replied "T-t-thank you Inu Yasha." They stayed for a moment like that, together, in the middle of  
everything, holding on to each other, until he interupted the moment by saying "Of course we couldn't continue the search   
without you! After all, you have half the shards we need, without you we could never obtain them all!"  
  
Everyone, but Inu, facevaulted to the ground, sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually they all decided to head to Kaede's shack to seek the answer to why Kagome couldn't get through.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm...... i see. Very odd." Kaede said, "No other hints, just that you simply couldn't get through? How very odd."   
  
Kagome remembred the book she found. "Wait, there is one more thing!" she removed the book from her pack, "I found this at  
the school library, without a bar-code or anything! Here." she handed the book to Kaede.  
  
They all looked at it in shock.  
  
"Aruuuu? What am i doing on the front of one of your modern books?" Inu questioned. "Feh, they don't even make me look   
good!"  
  
"These people aren't miracle workers!" Miroku joked. However Inu didn't even hear, he was in his own little world("WHAT,   
they forgot my bulging muscles! My rugged good looks! Who writes this stuff anyway?!?!?!?!?")   
  
"Oh, come on you guys, act serious! Let's hear what Kaede has to say!" (Inu-"I WAS serious!!!!")  
  
They were all quiet as Kaede examined the book. "Well," she said slowly "Well, i would say that someone else knows of your  
travels through time."  
  
"Well duh! Ya' old lady! That's obvious!"Inu snapped  
  
"No, i'm afraid yee don't understand what i mean. What i meant was that someone knows FIST-HAND!"  
  
Authors note: So what d'ya think? Please review and tell me!!! I know, I know what you're thinking, the book forgot Inu's   
bulging muscles-How could they? So flame me if you have to! Just please review! 


End file.
